Moonlight Desires
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Oz and Xander have a hell of a night. SLASH TWOSHOT PWP
1. Chapter 1

AN: hehehehe Another story to go with TexasAries series of Fanarts here is the link!

/Story-12159-53/TexasAries+Xander+s+Loving+Faces.htm

ENJOY!!

Moon's Primal Desires

Oz was a werewolf of few words. But right now the only word he could think of was 'RUN!' So he did.

He had been going to tell the scoobies that he was back in Sunnydale when he saw Xander walking alone in the street. He yelled out to him, only to take a step back when he met the gaze of the man's one eye. The eye was a striking emerald green and held a dominate glint that had him running the other way. He sped up when he heard the low growl and a pair of feet heading straight at him.

Xander was trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to the gang that his Hyena was back and fighting for control. He was walking down the street towards the place they were meeting at, when his nose caught a delicious scent. His eye went green as the hyena took control. He turned when he heard his name being called. He turned to see the one calling him was the one with that intoxicating scent. Oz.

Xander growled when he saw Oz take off in the opposite direction and started chasing after him. They ran for miles until they had left city limits. Oz finally stopped running after they found themselves in a forest and he tripped. Xander was on him in a second with a sharp growl.

Oz whimpered and exposed his neck to the feral man above him. He groaned when Xander bit down hard enough to mark him. Oz gulped slightly when Xander looked up at him. He looked like he wanted to eat him. Oz shuddered and stilled when Xander growled at him.

Xander couldn't seem to control his actions. He would have wondered why if he hadn't seen the almost full moon in the sky. He always seemed to lose control of the hyena around the full moon. He knew Oz would be transforming tomorrow. The thought of the wolf made the hyena growl in a need to possess the soft-spoken werewolf.

Oz groaned at the growl. The sound was exciting him, if the man above him kept growling he would cream in his pants. He just knew it! He squirmed against the hard body, only to whimper in disappointment when Xander pulled away.

Xander smirked, "not yet, my lovely wolf." He breathed into the squirming wolfs ear before biting down, hard.

Oz yelped at the bite and groaned when Xander moved a hand down to play with the rock hard flesh behind Oz's jeans. He bucked into the hand that was collecting his pre-cum.

Xander smirked at the look on his wolfs face; he brought his hand away, delighting in the sounds of disappointment that escaped the man's throat. Xander spread the fluid across the whimpering mans gasping lips. He growled in pleasure when Oz whimpered and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

Oz moaned around the fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked until the fingers where taken from his mouth with a small 'pop.' Oz looked at the other man with pleading eyes. He could feel his cock fighting to get out of his boxers and pants. 'After this I'm never wearing underwear again!' Oz thought as he bucked into the questing hand currently playing with the button and zipper of his pants.

With a growl of frustration Xander pulled on the pants keeping him from his goal. He pulled until he heard it rip. With a satisfied sound he threw the remains and started on the underwear and shirt. In a matter of seconds he had his wolf completely bare to his sight. With a chuckle he started stroking the fair flesh that lay shivering in the night air.

Oz couldn't help but buck into the exploring hand. 'God, that feels good!' He thought as Xander pinched and pulled at his nipples only to gasp when he felt the remains of his pants being tied around his wrists. HE looked pleadingly up into the green gaze of his new Alpha, who just smirked and yanked Oz's arms over his head and tied them to a nearby tree root. Oz just whimpered and struggled briefly in the tight bounds.

Xander growled at the struggling and swooped in to bite at Oz's neck again, this time drawing blood as the young wolf howled. Xander moaned at the taste of the spicy blood, made sweeter by the lycanthropy that marred the blood. He licked at the bite, his hands traveled down to rub and pull at the near bursting erection. Xander pulled and stroked until he felt the signs that Oz was about to cum. With a sharp growl Xander released the straining erection and reached to the nearby boxers. Slowly, making sure Oz could see what he was doing, Xander ripped a piece of the fabric off and, with an evil smile at the whimpering wolf, and he tied it tightly around the base of Oz's cock.

Xander smirked, "I'll have you beginning for release before I'm done with you." His voice and words sent a shiver up Oz's spine.

Xander smirked as he admired his handy work, he was about to continue when he smelt someone approaching the woods. It was Buffy, 'What the hell is she doing so far from Sunnydale?' He thought frustrated as he untied the softly whimpering wolf.

"It seems we will have to continue this another time, my little wolf." He growled and stood, dragging Oz with him. With one final squeeze of the still bound cock Xander moved to leave before turning back, a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, and you had better not release your cock," He said as he grabbed said appendage and squeezed until Oz whimpered. "If you do, I will be very displeased." With that said Xander left with a small smirk, as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to his lovely wolf.

Oz groaned and started playing with his bound prick. 'God I need to cum,' he thought desperately he was about to release the tie when he remembered what his new Alpha had said. With a groan he released his throbbing cock and, putting on what remained of his clothing, made his way back to Sunnydale.

A few hours later found a completely clothed Oz walking into the library. He smiled when he saw that the meeting hadn't begun yet. His smile faded when he saw the only seat available was right across from Xander, who just smirked slightly at him. Oz fidgeted a bit, rubbing his still bound prick against the denim of his jeans.

The meeting was quick, the usual stuff about vampires. Though Oz wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy trying not to moan as one of Xanders feet rubbed up and down his leg. He shuddered when Xander offered to walk him home, who was he to say no when those blazing eye where turned on him. Oz said good bye to his friends and followed Xander out of the school. They walked in silence until they came to Oz's house. Oz shuddered when he felt a hand grab at his crotch when he passed Xander to go into the house. He licked his suddenly dry lips when he heard a pleased sound come from the Alpha Hyena.

No sooner had the door closed behind Xander when He pulled Oz back towards him and slammed the keening wolf into the wood door. With a sexy smirk at Oz Xander moved close enough to kiss the gasping lips, only to move and lock the door. He moved back and smirked, "Now you're all mine." Ox shuddered at the growled words. It was going to be a long and pleasurable night.

AN: What do you think…? It's not done yet, but there will be one more chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: YAY!

Xander growled as he devoured his wolfs gasping mouth. His hands played along the fabric of the others clothing, one hand reaching under the shirt to tweak at a nipple, pinching it when Oz groaned and bucked at the sensation. His other hand was anything but idol, it had snaked its way under Oz's pants to play with his still bound erection.

Oz groaned at the feeling of the hands playing his body like an instrument. He broke the harsh kiss long enough to plead for the release he so desperately needed. He cried out when he was grabbed by the hair and forced to his knees. With a groan he reached up and undid the pants that were hiding his Alphas growing erection. When the pulsing flesh finally broke free of the restricting denim, Oz whimpered and licked the head, moaning at the taste of the pre-cum the glistened from the tip.

Xander growled at the feeling of his wolf sucking on the head of his aching arousal. Using the hand in his wolfs hair; he forced more of his prick into the hot cavern, moaning at the feel of the tongue ghosting over him. It took all of a moment before Xander lost control and started fucking Oz's throat. He moaned as he slid down the tight throat.

Oz couldn't help the whimpers and wines that escaped his otherwise occupied throat. He loved the way Xander dominated both his body and his mind. The only thing he wanted now, besides release, was to please his Alpha.

Xander could feel his climax quickly approaching, with a growl he tore Oz off his aching shaft, delighting in the whine of disappointment that came from the normally silent boy. He smirked at the fuck swollen mouth. He ran a finger over the gasping red lips, "My, don't you look delicious," he purred as Oz started sucking on the exploring digit, "I should make you suck me more often." Before the last word left his mouth he had Oz up onto his feet and was dragging him in the direction of the bed room.

Oz groaned when he was thrown onto his bed. A whimper escaped when he saw the hungry look on his Alphas face. He gasped when he felt his clothes once more being torn from his body. He looked up to meet Xanders green eyed gaze, spreading his legs at the piercing look he got.

Xander gave a feral grin at the submission one look got him. He climbed onto the bed after removing his own clothing. He growled at the feeling of flesh on flesh, his aching arousal pushing against the pucker the guard the one place Xander desperately wanted to plunder.

Oz couldn't help but beg to be fucked as Xander teased the head of his cock over his entrance while one of his hands went down to play with Oz's still bound prick. "Please… please fuck me!" the pleas fell from his lips like rain drops as he writhed under the strong body that covered his.

Xander growled and pushed the head of his cock into the tight cavern. He had to stop and breath when he had the head all the way in, otherwise he would have cum far too soon. Oz was so tight! It felt like he had been caught in a hold that was trying to milk his cock.

Oz gasped and groaned as the sensations of being fucked surrounded his body. He arched and moaned as Xander started pounding his prostate. He felt like he was going to die if he was denied release any long. He began to beg and plead with his Alpha.

Xander smirked and reached a hand around to play with pulsing erection. "Getting desperate, my little wolf," he purred as he rubbed the leaking head. He grinned at the desperate sounds Oz was making. "I'll take that as a yes." Xander squeezed the red flesh, swallowing Oz's scream with a deep, consuming kiss.

Oz moaned and whimpered into the mouth trying to consume him from the inside out. He couldn't believe the sensations invading his body. It felt like a fire was singing through his veins. He bucked up into the hand still playing with him.

Xander growled as he felt his climax overtaking his body, with a quick movement he removed the constricting ring on his wolfs hot flesh. He screamed as he came into the hot cavern, watching as Oz followed soon after, Xander having hit his prostate dead on.

Oz groaned as his body went limp. He whimpered as Xander pulled out, looking up, he sighed at the possessive look that crossed the smiling face. The last words he heard before falling asleep were, "Now your mine."


End file.
